One Hundred and One Dalmatians
One Hundred and One Dalmatians VHS 101 Dalmatians (April 10, 1992) * Green Warnings * "Coming Only to Theaters this 1992 Holiday Season" * Aladdin Sneak Preview * "Feature Presentation" * 1992 Clean Walt Disney Classics Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Credits * Finding a Mate for Roger * A Walk in the Park * "Cruella de Vil" * One Wild and Stormy Night * A Family Evening Together * Dognappers * The Twilight Bark * The Colonel * News for the Puppies * Sergeant Tibbs to the Rescue * Safe for a Moment * Shelter in a Barn * A Roll in the Soot * Holiday Cheer * "The End" * Buena Vista Logo * "Coming on Videocassette this Summer" * The Great Mouse Detective Preview * "Coming this Fall to Home Video" * Beauty and the Beast Preview = 101 Dalmatians (April 15, 1997) * Green Warnings * Walt Disney Company Intro * "Join Us for a Special Preview * Hercules Theatrical Teaser Trailer * George of the Jungle Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming to Video" * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin Preview * "From Disney Interactive" * 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor CD-ROM Preview * "On ABC" * 101 Dalmatians: The Series/Recess Commercial * "Feature Presentation" * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Blue Background) * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Great Oaks Logo = * 101 Dalmatians Christmas October 6, 1998 * 1. Green FBI Warning Screens * 2. Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo * 3. Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Screen * 4. Doug The Movie Preview * 5. Now Available to Own on Videocassette Screen * 6. How the Toys Saved Christmas Preview * 7. Disney Sing-Along Songs Videos Preview * 8. Spot Videos Preview * 9. Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics, Winnie the Pooh Friendship, Winnie the Pooh Playtime and Winnie the Pooh Learning Preview * 10. Feature Program Screen * 11. 101 Dalmatians The Series Intro * A Christmas Cruella * Coup DeVil = 101 Dalmatians (March 9, 1999) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo (With Black Background) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Doug's 1st Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Now Available to Own on Videocassette" * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Preview * "Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette" * A Bug's Life Preview * Madeline: Lost in Paris Preview * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue Preview * Mickey Mouse Works Short: "Street Cleaners" * "Feature Presentation" * THX Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Buena Vista Logo * Main Title * Pongo * Pongo Decides to Find a Wife for Roger * A Perfect Situation * Cruella de Vil's Song * "Cruella de Vil" * The Puppies are Here * Cruella de Vil's Outburst Scene * Bedtime * Jasper and Horace * They're Gone * All-Dog Alert * Sergeant Tibbs' Recon * 15 Spotted Puddles Stolen * Jasper and Horace Watch TV * Pongo and Perdita Leave Town to Retrieve Their Puppies * Cruella Orders Jasper and Horace to Murder the Puppies * Tibbs Attempts to Rescue the Puppies * Pongo Fights Jasper and Perdita Fights Horace * Reunited * Cruella, Jasper and Horace Chase the Puppies * Through the Snow * Barn Scene * A Roll in the Soot * To the Van * Car Chase * Ending * "The End" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) = * 102 Dalmatians April 3, 2001 * 1. Blue FBI Warning Screens * 2. Gold Walt Disney Home Video Logo * 3. Disney's California Adventure Promo * 4. Coming Soon to Theaters Screen * 5. Atlantis The Lost Empire Preview * 6. Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Screen * 7. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview * 8. The Emperor's New Groove Preview * 9. 101 Dalmatians The Animated Sequel Preview * 10. Join Us After the Feature Promo * 11. Feature Presentation Screen * 12. This film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit your TV. Screen * 13. Walt Disney Pictures Logo * 1. Walt Disney Pictures Logo * 2. Whatcha Gonna Do * 3. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Preview = * 101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure January 21, 2003 * 1. Blue FBI Warning Screens * 2. Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo * 3. Coming Soon to Theaters Screen * 4. Piglet's Big Movie Preview * 5. Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Screen * 6. Beauty and the Beast Belle's Magical World Special Edition Preview * 7. Inspector Gadget 2 Preview * 8. Treasure Planet Preview * 9. Atlantis II Milo's Return Preview * 10. The Lion King Special Edition Preview * 11. Feature Presentation Screen * 12. Walt Disney Pictures Logo 101 Dalmatians: Platinum Edition (March 4, 2008) *Language Menu *Disney Logo *Disney's Fast Play Menu *Smokefree.gov PSA *Sleeping Beauty Preview *WALL-E Sneak Preview *The Jungle Book 2 Preview *Tinker Bell Preview *Disney Movie Rewards Preview *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning Preview *2007 Disney DVD Logo *Disney Enhanced Home Theater Mix Logo *Warning Screen *"The commentaries and interviews…" *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *Buena Vista Logo *The Opening *Introduction of Cruella *The Puppies Arrive *Introduction of the Puppies *Puppies Stolen *Dogs Make a Decision *Pongo Sends a Message/Twilight Bark *Puppies Discovered *Pongo Gets the News *What's My Crime? *Escape from Hell Hall *Family Reunion *The Dairy Barn *Final Escape *The Happy Ending *"The End" *2006 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) Category:Barney